Romance Awaits: A New Star
by CatsRtheBOSS
Summary: [Book 1 of my MEGA SERIES] A new star has arrived at Hollywood U, ready for stardom! How will she manage in this dog-eat-dog world? There are lessons to be taught, lessons to be learned. Only with help of her new friends, nothing can stop this star!


**AN: Hello everyone! Welcome to my MEGA SERIES! Are you excited? I'm definitely am. :D It's been almost a year since I announced it, and here it is! Also, I've been here writing fanfiction for over a year and I'm here to celebrate! I actually wanted to celebrate by writing the beginning of my MEGA SERIES, but I felt that there was something missing. So, I wrote** **the prologue. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Monique Cassidy Crow wanted to make the world a better place. To touch the hearts of all she pass. She wanted everyone to be the best they can be, whatever the sacrifices. She always longed for something deep something meaningful. She always wanted to find home. But everything was so far away, out of reach. It seemed to be only a dream.

Thomas Hunt wanted to leave a legacy. To be remember as someone who shooked the earth to its very core. He shooked the earth, but only the surface. There was still much more to do. But his career finished too fast, too soon. All he could do was hope his students could do what he couldn't. And they could, if they just try.

Lexy Love wanted someone to her voice. To listen and to care. If she had to cry out to the whole world, she will do that. But nobody listen, nobody cared. Everyone went on their day as nothing important happened. She was lost in a city where every one speaks, but nobody hears. There was no escape.

Chris Winters wanted the the world to see _him_ , the way he truly is. He didn't want them to see only a fantasy, an unreality. A dream that they can change if they didn't like something. If they only gave him a chance, accept him as he is. Maybe then they can see his **real** potential.

Addison Sinclair wanted a fresh start. She wanted to start over, to have a new beginning. She wanted to forget all about the past, and look forward into the future. But nobody saw past of what had happened, and only saw that one mistake. Everything was a reminder of her regret.

Ethan Blake wanted to get ahead. It was a normal thing in Hollywood. Who didn't wanted to be the star of it all, the top of the world? But that didn't mean he didn't care. He did, a lot. He didn't want anyone to think of him as someone heartless, looking at the dollars sign. The only question was; would his _clients_ care?

Monique wasn't planning on falling in love with her professor. How could she? He was a cold, ruthless, narcissistic man that nobody could stand! But she saw something that changed her mind and her heart. She had to go ahead and place her cards on the table.

Thomas _**certaintly**_ wasn't planning on having any... _feelings_ for Monique. She was his student! She was also the most careless, arrogant, inmature woman he ever met. But there was something about her, something he couldn't ignore. It was now or never, he had to decide.

Lexy thought she was sick when she first felt her heart did a flip. What was this feeling? Why did it only happen around Chris? Every time he smiled, listen, or hug her, she had this feeling. Did he feel it too?

Chris couldn't sleep. All he thought of was Lexy. How he wished he could hold her, kiss her, and never let her go. He knew his feelings, but what about her's? Did she really cared for him, or was she only looking at a movie star? A figment of her imagination? Did she saw him as he truly was?

Addison didn't know if she could do it. Her last relationship ended in a disaster. Was she ready for new one? And with Ethan, for that matter? They were best friends. This could change their relationship forever, for better or for worse. Could she give her heart to someone once more?

Ethan wasn't sure what to do, for once. Addison was his best friend. And she was his client. There were two lines he had to pass. Should he continue forward, or stay as everything was? Everything was at stake. Was he all in, or would he fold?

They all came looking only for fame and fortune.

Nobody was looking for love.

But of course, this is Hollywood. Nothing goes to plan.

This is where our story begins. Six people set on a journey for a better future, and they got it. Just not the way they were expecting it.

Welcome to Hollywood University. Where fame, fortune, and romance awaits.

* * *

 **Bits of Facts: Well, nothing happened during this chapter. Just the prologue. So... what do I say? Oh! A funny little story. When I was making Lexy's character, I was trying to think what should be her last name. I decided to use a name generator, and you know what I got? Love. I kid you not, "Love". So whoever saw that little name and thought I was trying to be funny, this was a complete coincidence.**

 **One Favor: Thank you so much for reading! I could just hug you right now! You'll even get a second hug if you leave me a little review! Tell if what you like, what you didn't like, or point out any errors. Thank you again for taking the time to read!**

 **Until then, read, write, and smile!**


End file.
